


11:11 Isn't Just For Kids

by Moishiwa



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Stuff, Lesbian, Multi, Romance, gay really gay like wow, people can be gay sometimes and that's okay, sci-fi???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moishiwa/pseuds/Moishiwa
Summary: I'm sorry if this is really crappy- I'm trying my best as of right now. I'm sure not many people will enjoy it or read it, but I am doing this for the heck of it- and for the fun, of course. Please let me know of any errors or anything like that.





	11:11 Isn't Just For Kids

When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded and catalogued. An agent is now assigned to your case. 

In a land that has not yet been discovered by disruptive, harsh, and cruel humans, there lives another race of humans. This race lives in an artificial world, if you will. You see, a few years back, scientists and some ordinary people started discovering that people stopped caring about the earth. People littered, wasted water, took water from oceans and used it for their own desires, killed off innocent creatures from land and see, people were dying everyday (from murder and just natural causes), and worst of all, stopped caring about the earth and its inhabitants altogether. 

Then people began to get together and express what they thought they could do to save the earth. Sadly, over time, we found that no ideas were great enough to save us. We decided the next best thing to do was create an artificial planet. It was rather close to it, but not close enough to see as clearly as the moon every night. The planet had practically everything we needed. Water (created by scientists who insisted they wouldn't need much money to do so if they were doing something as important as saving the human race), plants, recreated animals (imagine it kinda like Jurassic Park but for all species), terrain that was rocky in areas and smooth in others, materials for us to create as much as we wanted, and space for all the peaceful, calm, humans. Everybody often had a good time hanging out with good friends, family, and significant others. This world is Aradin.

 

“I want somebody to love and to love me back… not for sex, money, or for looks… I want them to love me for who I am,” a 28 year old female said, as she looked up into the black night sky, sprinkled with white dots. “Oh, who am I kidding? This is so childish… wishing on a star at 11:11… besides… I'm just not made for love”

Ankha. A girl who is practically afraid of falling in love just made a wish for something she was afraid would never happen.

She quickly stood back up from her little kneel in front of her bedroom window and straightened out her skirt, thinking of her past relationships. Every time she had gotten to meet a new boy, she messed it up somehow, whether it be her tripping and ripping a suit, cutting his hair too short, falling for lies, or ending up in an abusive relationship. Some of these guys were just friends and they had thrown her out like yesterday's trash. Even though she had been through some rather traumatic relationships, she kept herself on her feet and never once let herself fall to an all time low. Actually, that may be a lie. She had, at one point, given up on everything. She hadn't showered for days, brushed her hair, gotten dressed, or even seen some natural light in weeks. Everyday she looked worse- until the point where she looked like she had jumped off of the Titanic. 

With quick steps, she made her way to the kitchen and began to open a can of soup. Yes, canned soup. You would think she would be the kind of rich girl with escargot waiting for her at a table with her mother, father, and little brother along with it, but that isn't the case here. Ankha lived alone. For ten years, now, she has been living on her own. Her foster parents let her move out when they thought she was ready.

She was in a steady relationship, had a good job at a candle shop, and had a good amount of money in her savings account. Of course, as soon as she moved out, everything went to hell. She got fired from the candle shop because of her lack of focus and “strange behaviour”- people suspected she was adding strange ingredients to candles, making the customers fall asleep after having them lit too long- her relationship went downhill. Turns out Mr. Pretends To Be Perfect was only acting around her family and began to become abusive. She later reported him to the authorities after 2 years of being with him like that. He was shipped back to earth. The money? Spent on keeping her home. What for? She's all alone, right? She's always hoped to have had a family at some point and wanted to stay prepared with a nice home. Anyway, she really wanted somebody to love her and hold her in a way nobody else would. She didn't care about gender, looks, clothes or money.

After finishing up the soup she had heated up, she walked up to her room and plopped down on her bed. Ankha could instantly felt her muscles relaxing. She had had a long day. Got a drink spilled on her at the café, a dog tackled her at the park, and felt a strange presence as she ate her soup. The thoughts of spirits and ghosts crossed her mind, but she shook her head at the thought. Once again, she was beginning to think childish things. For 30 minutes or so Ankha thought to herself before drifting into a not so deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is really crappy- I'm trying my best as of right now. I'm sure not many people will enjoy it or read it, but I am doing this for the heck of it- and for the fun, of course. Please let me know of any errors or anything like that.


End file.
